


In 6 Languages

by Shinhwannie



Category: F. T. Island
Genre: Band, Canon, M/M, Romance, Twitter Fact
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinhwannie/pseuds/Shinhwannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@skullhong ‘Seharian bersama Wonbin di lokasi syutting. Dia datang karena merindukanku. Akhir-akhir ini banyak orang yang merindukanku. Kekeke…’</p>
<p>Cemburu? Choi Jonghun mencoba mengambil kembali pujaan hatinya.. dalam berbagai bahasa cinta..</p>
<p>"Jebal, chagiya.."</p>
<p>@FTGTJH : 请你爱,Please love,たくさん愛してください,กรุณารัก,Kumohon cinta,يرجى</p>
            </blockquote>





	In 6 Languages

XOXOXO  
“Hongki-kun! Ada yang ingin menemuimu.” Seorang kru Muscle Girl menghampiri Hongki yang tengah serius membaca skrip. Hari ini tidak banyak memang adegan yang harus ia lakukan. Hanya beberapa kali pembicaraan ringan dengan Azusa saja. Setidaknya ia merasa lega, tidak perlu lagi harus melakukan adegan ‘berbahaya’ dengan pegulat-pegulat wanita itu. Ah, mereka manis-manis memang. Tapi, astaga! Hongki benar-benar tidak mau merasakan tulang-tulangnya remuk sekali lagi. Jadwal FT Island sudah terlalu padat. Ia tidak mungkin meminta izin untuk istirahat gara-gara tulangnya remuk setelah syutting, kan?  
Lalu, apa tadi? ah.. iya. “Huh? Siapa Takanagi-san?” Hongki meletakkan kertas skrip ke sofa di sebelahnya. Ia dongakkan kepala mencari-cari ke balik kerumunan pada kru yang masih sibuk mempersiapkan adegan selanjutnya. Sebenarnya dalam hati pemuda ini berharap seseorang yang akan menemuinya itu adalah ‘dia’. Ya, meski itu hal yang mustahil. Untuk apa orang itu akan sempat-sempat menemuinya ke sini kalau masih banyak hal yang harus dipersiapkannya di sana. Hongki tahu, sebanyak apapun schedule yang ia tempuh sekarang, tidak lebih banyak dari orang itu. tapi, apa salahnya berharap. Lagipula beberapa waktu yang lalu dia juga sengaja menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu dengannya. Aish! Hongki langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat untuk menghilangkan rona merah yang mulai terbentuk di kedua pipi-nya. Kenapa hanya dengan memikirkan orang itu saja ia sudah bisa seperti ini? memalukan sekali kau Lee Hongki!!  
“Hongki-ah!!” merasa namanya dipanggil, Hongki langsung mengarahkan kepalanya menemui asal suara. Dan apa yang direflesikan kedua matanya sontak membuat ia melebarkan mata bulat-bulat. “Wonbin-goon..”

XOXOXO

“Kau sedang apa?” Wonbin menatap pemuda manis yang duduk di depanya dengan penuh tanya. Mereka sedang makan ramen di tempat favorit Hongki sekarang. Dua mangkuk ramen porsi besar dan beberapa botol sake beras sudah terhidang di atas meja. Tapi Hongki masih belum juga menyantap makanan kesukaannya itu. Ia malah sibuk bermain-main dengan iphone-nya. Ck, anak ini pasti sedang mengupdet sesuatu ke twitternya.   
“Binnie-ah! Liat-liat! aku menguload foto kita berdua ke twitter. Bagus, kan?” Hongki menghadapkan layar iphone-nya ke wajah Wonbin. Disitu jelas tertera foto mereka berdua yang baru saja ia ambil dengan Hongki di lokasi syutting tadi. Ada beberapa patah kata yang mengiringi foto itu. Wonbin membaca sekilas dan langsung mengerutkan dahi. “Kau mengatakan hal seperti itu di twitter?”  
Hongki mengerucutkan bibirnya, “memang kenapa? Lagipula fans kita lebih menyukai aku mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu denganmu daripada dengan wanita. Kau tau kan? Semacam aku dengan Heenim atau dengan Junhyung. Ah! Dengan Yonghwa juga, tapi sekarang tidak pernah lagi.”   
“Dan bagaimana dengan Jonghun? JongKi couple masih menjadi favorit sampai sekarang, kan?” Wonbin masih bisa dengan jelas melihat perubahan raut muka pemuda di depannya itu meski hanya sebentar. Hongki tidak mungkin mendapatkan peran utama J-dorama kalau ia tidak bisa berakting dengan baik. Kalau hanya sekedar mengubah ekspresi dalam sekejap untuk menutupi perasaan, jelas ia sudah ahli melakukannya. Tapi Wonbin sudah benar-benar hafal dengan tabiat temannya satu itu. Jangan bilang mereka berteman selama bertahun-tahun tanpa hasil apa-apa. Wonbin tahu harus menekan tombol yang mana untuk membuat lead vocal satu ini membuka perasaannya.   
“Aku tidak takut dengan reaksi fans membaca twittermu itu, tapi bagaimana kalau JongKi fans melihatnya? Dan lebih lagi, Jonghun melihatnya? Hm?”  
“Itu tidak masalah. Memang Jonghun benar-benar menyukaiku apa?” Hongki melahap ramennya, mencoba menghentikan pembicaraan. Ia tahu seberapa bahayanya kalau sampai pembicaraan ini berlanjut. Damn you Wonbin!  
Wonbin semakin menyunggingkan senyum. Tombol pertama sukses. Kini ia hanya perlu sedikit bermain trik untuk menang. Ia sebenarnya bukan ahli dalam permainan macam begini. Apalagi jika harus melawan murid Heechul satu ini. Sungguh suatu hal yang bisa dibilang mustahil. Tapi lain halnya jika masalah yang dibicarakan sudah menyangkut satu orang itu. Oh Wonbin, persentase keberhasilanmu dalam permainan ini adalah seratus persen!

XOXOXO

“Argh!! Sial!” Jonghun kembali mengobrak-abrik puzzle yang sudah berjam-jam ini ia coba pecahkan namun gagal. Leader FT Island itu menatap sebal pada kepingan puzzle yang kini berserakan tak jelas di lantai. Lelah berpikir, Jonghun langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai. Kalau dipikir-pikir,sejak kapan ia mau melakukan hal-hal tak jelas seperti memecahkan puzzle? Biasanya ia hanya bermain game di Ipad saja. Itu juga kalau ia sedang benar-benar bosan dan tidak tahu mau melakukan apa. Tapi ini, ia sampai merelakan waktu istirahatnya hanya untuk bermain puzzle? Ck, sungguh bodoh!  
“Aku perlu tidur..” Jonghun bangun dan berjalan pelan ke tempat tidurnya. Ia sesekali berjinjit agar tidak menginjak potongan puzzle yang masih malas untuk ia rapikan. Biar saja, ia sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk membereskannya sekarang. Ia sempat melirik jam yang ada di atas meja kerjanya. Pukul sembilan pagi. Hm.. baguslah ia masih memiliki waktu satu jam untuk tidur. Ia harus terbang ke Jepang pukul sebelas nanti untuk persiapan album. Memikirkan hal itu Jonghun tersenyum. Ia tidak keberatan harus pulang pergi Korea-jepang dalam sehari. Ia tidak peduli jika tubuh lelahnya harus istirahat untuk memulihkan tenaga. Sebenarnya manajer sudah bilang, ia bisa tidak ikut terbang ke Jepang hari ini dan istirahat. Tapi Jonghun tetap memaksa ikut. Kapan lagi ia punya kesempatan bertemu dengan dia dengan tidak mencolok kalau tidak memakai alasan pekerjaan? Cukup sekali saja ia membuang haraga diri dengan menghubunginya secara terang-terangan seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu. Haah.. kalau memikirkan kecerobohannya kemarin, ia benar-benar ingin membenamkan dirinya ke dalam lubang hitam dan tak mau kembali lagi. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja ia terlihat terlalu mengharap, kan?  
Jonghun berdecak kesal. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Berusaha menutup mata rapat-rapat. Ia harus tidur. Harus!   
Brakk!  
“Jonghun-hyung! Hongki-hyung selingkuh!!!”  
Damn! Jonghun hampir terjatuh dari kasurnya kalau saja kakinya tidak cekatan menahan keseimbangan badannya yang sekarang sudah terlihat berisi itu.   
“Yah! Song Seunghyun! Kenapa kau membuka pintu kamar orang seenaknya begitu, HAH!”  
Orang yang dimarahi bukannya merasa bersalah tapi malah cengar-cengir tak jelas tanpa dosa sedikitpun.   
“Aku kan hanya ingin memberi kabar, Hyung..”  
“Pergi, sekarang! Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan kejahilanmu sekarang. Aku mau tidur!”  
Jonghun berusaha menutup pintu kamarnya, tapi tangan panjang Seunghyun sudah terlebih dahulu memegangi pintu.   
“Aniyo, Hunnie-Hyung.. aku bukan ingin menjahilimu. Aku benar-benar hanya mau memberitahumu sesuatu kok. Masak kau tak mau percaya?”  
“Tidak.”  
“Yah.. Hyung!!” Seunghyun mencoba mengeluarkan tampang memelas miliknya. Berharap bisa meluluhkan hati Hyung-nya satu ini. Salah! bukannya berhasil malah satu pukulan keras mendarat di kepala Seunghyun.“Auw!”  
“Hyung! Kenapa kau memukul Seungie?” Minan yang sebenarnya sudah melihat kerusuhan di depan kamar leader FT Island sejak tadi sekarang angkat bicara juga. Drummer aegyo FT Island itu kini sudah berdiri di sebelah Seunghyun dan ikut mengusap-usap kepala teman sekamarnya itu.   
“Seungie kan hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Hyung.. sudah! Ayo kita pergi saja.” Minan menarik Seunghyun menjauh dari kamar Jonghun. Si pemilik kamar hanya bisa melongo menatap ke arah duo maknae FT Island yang sudah mulai menghilang dari pandangannya. Merasa sudah tidak punya urusan lagi, Jonghun kembali mencoba menutup pintu. tapi lagi-lagi gerakannya terhenti. Kali ini sebuah kaki ramping yang mengganjal pintunya.  
“Hyung, sebelum kau tidur.. aku sarankan kau periksa twitter sekarang. Itu kalau kau tak mau ketinggalan. Anyong! Tidur nyenyak, Hyung!”  
Begitu saja. Dan Jaejin langsung pergi tanpa berucap kata-kata lain. Meninggalkan Jonghun yang kembali melongo untuk kedua kalinya.  
“Aish! Mereka ini!” Jonghun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Ia duduk di atas ranjang dan segera membuka akun twitternya melalui iphone.   
@skullhong ‘Seharian bersama Wonbin di lokasi syutting. Dia datang karena merindukanku. Akhir-akhir ini banyak orang yang merindukanku. Kekeke…’  
Jonghun hampir membanting iphone-nya saat itu juga. Sial! Kini ia benar-benar tidak bisa tidur sama sekali. 

XOXOXO

“Yah! Hongki! Masak kau berencana mabuk siang-siang begini?” untuk kesekian kalinya Wonbin mencoba mencegah gelas berisi sake memasuki mulut Hongki. Ramen sudah habis mereka santap. Tapi tiba-tiba Hongki memesan sake begitu banyak. Ini sudah hampir gelas keenam. Jelas sekali Hongki mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Dia memang paling kuat untuk urusan minum. Tapi tetap saja, kan!  
“Berikan padaku!” Hongki menarik gelas yang berada di tangan Wonbin dan meminum isinya dalam sekali teguk. Merasa kepalanya semakin berat, Hongki meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. “Pusing..”  
“Jelas saja kau jadi begitu. Dasar bodoh!” Wonbin menggerutu. Ia beranjak dari kursinya berniat menggendong Hongki pulang. Ini sudah melewati batas. “Yah! Hongki, kau masih bisa berdiri sendiri, kan?”  
Tak ada jawaban. Hongki semakin menelungkupkan kedua lengannya mengitari kepala. Rasa pening sudah berhasil diaktifkan dan kini bertubi-tubi menyerang kepalanya. Ugh!   
“Hongki-ah.. Hongki! Kita harus kem-!” Wonbin menghentikan kalimatnya. Sepertinya ia mendengar sesuatu tadi. Wonbin diam, ia mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya. Wonbin tidak salah dengar tadi. Ia yakin itu suara orang menangis. Tapi siapa? Hongki, kah?  
“Ho-Hongki-ah.. Gwenchana..”  
“Dia tidak benar menyukaiku..”   
Wonbin tercekat. Ia tidak pernah menduga akan mendengar sesuatu macam ini keluar dari mulut mantan bandmate-nya. Perdebatan awalnya dengan Hongki tadi berputar ulang di otaknya. Haah.. Sepertinya ia harus menunda rencana pulang mereka sementara.  
“Jonghun tidak benar menyukaiku..” Hongki bersuara lemah.  
“Hongki,” Wonbin menarik nafas. Sedang pemuda di depannya sedikit menengadahkan kepalanya menjawab panggilan Wonbin. Wajahnya memerah, basah dengan airmata yang masih sesekali turun dari mata indah pemiliknya.   
Seketika itu juga Wonbin mengulurkan tangan. Menjamah lembut, menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang jatuh menutupi wajah cantik namja teman baiknya itu. “Keluarkan saja semuanya.. Aku tidak akan menyela dan tidak akan mengatakan apapun. Anggap saja aku ini tuli dan tak bisa mendengarmu.”   
Hongki menatap Wonbin lekat seakan mencari kepastian kesungguhan dari tiap kata yang baru saja ia terima. Hongki tidak pernah mau mengatakan hal semacam ini pada siapapun. Ini adalah rahasia besarnya. Bahkan Heechul sekalipun belum pernah ia beritahu. Hongki merasa takut. Ia takut semua yang telah ia bangun akan lenyap begitu saja jika ia membuka mulutnya sedikit saja dan jatuh salah. Ugh! Kepalanya semakin pening sekarang.  
“Hongki?”  
“Aku suka. Aku menyukainya sejak dulu. Bukan sebagai teman, bukan sebagai saudara. Tapi sesuatu yang lain. Lalu dia.. ugh..” Hongki tak lagi melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya seakan ingin tak terlihat dan menghilang dari situ. Dan Wonbin, ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan berkali-kali. Tidak pernah ia menyangka kedua temannya itu bisa sebodoh ini dengan perasaan mereka sendiri. Ck! Benar-benar merepotkan mereka ini. 

XOXOXO

Shit! Shit! Shit!   
Berkali-kali sudah Jonghun mengumpat. Ia tengah duduk menanti mobil jemputannya di ruang tunggu VIP bandara Narita. Ini memang baru lima menit berlalu. Namun bagi Jonghun, rasanya ini adalah waktu terlamanya menunggu. Kalau bisa, ia ingin berlari saja dengan kedua kakinya ke hotel sekarang juga. Setiap detik yang ia lewatkan benar-benar menguras seluruh emosinya. Hongki. Kenapa dia harus mengupload foto berdua dengan Wonbin. Dan untuk apa juga Wonbin menemui Hongki di lokasi syuttingnya? Seingat Jonghun, Wonbin sama sekali tidak ada jadwal apa-apa di Jepang dekat-dekat ini. Apa mantan membernya itu memang sengaja menemui Hongki? Argh! Jonghun meremas passport yang tengah ia pegang. Mencoba menyalurkan kemarahan dan kekesalannya. Ia merasa bisa meledak sekarang ini.  
Bukan sekali memang Hongki mengupload foto berdua dengan namja lain. Berkali-kali malah. Apalagi dengan Junhyung. Mereka bahkan membeli banyak barang-barang untuk pasangan berdua. Tapi Jonghun tahu, mereka benar-benar hanya berteman. Sama halnya dengan hubungan Hongki dengan Heenim yang sudah ia anggap sebagai seorang kakak. Lagipula ayolah, siapa yang tidak tahu kalau Junhyung menyimpan rasa pada member B2st yang manis itu, Yang Yoseob.  
Tapi lain cerita jika itu dengan Wonbin. Sejak dulu, Jonghun tahu bagaimana mantan rekan bandnya itu menyayangi Hongki. Dan ia juga tahu, bagaimana Hongki menyayangi Wonbin. Mereka berdua itu.. Ck! Damn!  
Jonghun mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya. Lelah juga rasanya. Mata hitam Jonghun menangkap board besar yang memberikan informasi semua jadwal penerbangan yang ada. Bandara Narita memang bandara internasional, jadi tidak aneh kalau hampir semua penerbangan yang dilakukan adalah penerbangan lintas negara. Taiwan, Eropa, USA, Thailand, Malaysia, Mesir..   
“Haah..” Jonghun menghela nafas panjang. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk mengaktifkan Iphone-nya yang tadi sempat ia matikan selama penerbangan. Ia membuka lagi twitternya. Foto Wonbin dan Hongki kembali muncul. Seandainya saja ia boleh memohon. Ia ingin Hongki tak melakukan ini lagi. Selalu bermain-main dengan perasaannya. Terlalu menyakitkan juga rasanya. Andai.. Andai saja enam bahasa bisa menghantarkan permohonannya. Andai saja..  
“Jebal, chagiya..” Jonghun berbisik lemah.   
@FTGTJH : 请你爱,Please love,たくさん愛してください,กรุณารัก,Silahkan cinta,يرجى

XOXOXO

Wonbin baru saja ingin meninggalkan kamar Hongki ketika ketukan bertubi-tubi menghantam pintu kamar. Tetapi bukan itu yang membuatnya kaget, tapi siapa yang ada di depan pintu sekarang ini yang sempat membuatnya terlonjak.   
“Ho.. Jonghun-ah.. Kau di sini?”  
Jonghun mendorong tubuh Wonbin. Berusaha menyingkirkannya dari pintu. “Minggir.”  
“Hongki tidur. Si bodoh itu bisa-bisanya mabuk siang-siang begini.” Wonbin bersandar di tembok dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia sebenarnya sudah harus pergi, ia masih ada jadwal untuk malam nanti di Korea. Namun ia masih perlu bicara sedikit dengan manatap leadernya itu.   
“Kenapa Hongki minum? Ia pasti sudah tahu kami punya jadwal interview malam ini. Kau mengajaknya?”  
“Mwo? Aku hanya mengajaknya makan ramen tadi. Dia sendiri yang dengan depresinya memesan sake.” Wonbin hampir tertawa melihat ekspresi Jonghun saat ini. Astaga, darah A ternyata benar-benar tak pandai menyimpan perasaan.   
“Lalu perlu apa lagi kau di sini? Menunggu sampai Hongki bangun?”  
Kali ini Wonbin sudah tidak dapat menahan tawanya lagi. Berhasil membuat Jonghun semakin kesal dan marah.  
“Hahahahaha.. Jonghun kau bisa juga menjadi sebodoh ini. Kau cemburu padaku? Hahahaha.. Ah, sudahlah..” Wonbin mencoba menghentikan tawanya, “aku pergi dulu. Kau jagalah ‘gadismu’ itu. Dia sudah cukup tertekan. Cepatlah tunjukkan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya padanya. Kalau tidak, aku bisa kapan saja merebutnya darimu.” Jonghun terbelalak lebar. Apa yang baru saja ia dengar tadi?   
Wonbin beranjak membuka pintu. Sebelum benar-benar keluar, ia kembali menghadap Jonghun, “Ah, iya.. aku tadi sempat membaca twittermu barusan dari Iphone Hongki. Kau masih juga begitu romantis. Tapi sepertinya kau hanya mengandalkan alat penerjemah. Kalau yang kau maksud Jeongmal chagiya, harusnya kau tulis kumohon, cinta. Bukan silakan cinta. Hahahaha.. setidaknya kau sudah berhasil dalam 5 bahasa.”  
Blam! Pintu tertutup sempurna. Bersamaan pula dengan kedua tangan Jonghun yang langsung menutup seluruh permukaan mukanya. Aish! Sial!

XOXOXO

“Hongki-shii.. siapa sapa temanmu selain member FT Island?  
“Oh.. aku berteman dekat dengan Junhyung B2st, Heechul Super Junior, Simon D, Jang Geunsukkie dan masih banyak lagi.” Hongki menjawab dengan lancar seperti biasa. Saat ini FT Island tengah melakukan interview untuk sebuah majalah. Tadi sore, Jaejin, Minhwan dan Seunghyun menyusul ke Jepang. Ini adalah salah satu jadwal FT Island untuk membantu mempromosikan album Jepang pertama mereka.  
“Kau sepertinya memiliki banyak teman di luar sana Hongki-shii..” Wartawan yang tengah mewawancarain mereka ini tersenyum kemudian mengalihkan perhatiaannya pada leader FT Island yang duduk di samping Hongki, “Jonghun-shii, bagaimana denganmu? Siapa saja teman dekatmu di luar FT Island?”   
“Aku?” Jonghun berhenti. Bukan karena bingung untuk menjawab apa, tapi ia hanya mencoba untuk mengumpulkan keberanian sebelum mengutarakan jawaban yang telah ia susun sejak tadi siang. Ya, ia sudah memutuskan untuk melakukannya. “Hongki.”  
Wartawan muda itu tampak terkejut. Ia seakan berusaha meyakinkan pendengarannya,“Ya?”  
“Hongki. Kami selalu bersama. Kami sering pergi berdua kemana-mana.” Jonghun kembali bicara. Kali ini yang terkesiap bukan hanya sang wartawan. Tapi semua yang ada di situ. Termasuk namja cantik di sebelah Jonghun yang tengah berusaha sebaik mungkin menyembunyikan tangannya yang bergetar hebat.   
“Ah.. tapi, apa itu tadi? di luar member ya? Hahahaha..”  
Dan keadaanpun kembali mencair. Semua ikut tertawa, namun entah kenapa, Hongki masih saja bergetar. Ah, Jonghun harus menjelaskan semua setelah interview berakhir.

XOXOXO

“Berhenti pura-pura tidur.”  
Jonghun menyikut lengan Hongki yang pura-pura tertidur di sebelahnya. Malam sudah larut ketika interview selesai. Sekarang mereka masih dalam perjalanan menuju hotel. SeungHwanJin sudah tertidur pulas di jok belakang sejak mobil mulai berjalan tadi. Trio dongsaeng FT Island itu terlihat begitu lelah. Ya, maklum saja. Mereka belum sempat istirahat setelah penerbangan tadi sore.   
“Hong-!”  
“Bisa kah kau diam. Ada yang sedang mencoba tidur di sini.” Hongki berujar ketus. Ia membawa tubuhnya lebih merapat ke dekat jendela. Mencoba duduk sejauh mungkin dari Jonghun.   
“Haah.. sepertinya enam bahasa pun masih belum cukup.” Jonghun mencoba menarik perhatian Hongki. Ia sudah maju sampai ke tahap ini, kenapa ia harus mundur?  
“I’ve been trying to see you.. for such a long long time..” Jonghun bersenandung kecil. Ekor matanya masih terfokus pada namja di sampingnya.   
“maybe I just have to face that I was out of line..” Jonghun kembali bersenandung, kini ia lebih mengeraskan suaranya. Ia menggeser duduknya perlahan mendekati Hongki. Hatinya berdebar.   
“When it’s come to LOVING YOU.. all the things that I would do..”  
“Been waiting for this day for far too long.. I’m never could imagine it so strong.. as I’m with you. I can’t go wrong.. oh baby what you do.. to me.. you’re the one..”   
Jonghun berhenti, dilihatnya tubuh Hongki bergetar hebat. Wajahnya benamkan lebih jauh ke jok dan semakin menempel ke jendela kaca yang menjadi pembatas van dengan dunia luar.  
“Ho-Hongki..” Jonghun memanggil, ada nada bingung dan putus asa di sana. Sudah gagal, kah?  
“Pffttt.. hahahahahak..” Hongki tertawa lepas. Membuat Jonghun terlonjak kaget. Kenapa malah tertawa?  
“Berhenti bernyanyi. Suaramu jelek! Ahahahahaha.. ehmphh..” Hongki mencoba berhenti tertawa. Setelah berhasil, ia mulai menatap leadernya yang kini memasang muka bingung campur kesal. “Jonghunnie.. kau pasang permain apa lagi kali ini? hm?” Hongki memasang senyum. Ia bersiap menerima kalimat seperti, Sial! Kau sudah tahu? atau ah, kenapa kau tidak bisa mengerjaimu? Atau kalimat-kalimat sejenis itu untuk keluar dari mulut Jonghun. Tapi nihil. Mereka malah terdiam selama beberapa menit. Hanya saling menatap mata satu sama lain.  
“Jebal..”  
“Nae?”  
“请你爱,Please love,たくさん愛してください,กรุณารัก,ku mohon, cinta,يرجى, jebal, chagiya.. tetap bersamaku...” Jonghun menyelesaikan kalimatnya dalam sekali tarikan nafas. Semua sudah ia katakan, sekarang ia hanya bisa menunggu. Ia meraih tangan Hongki, menggenggamnya erat lalu dibawa ke atas pangkuannya.   
“Hongki-ah..”  
“Jeongmal?” Hongki menahan nafas. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat. Ia takut sebentar lagi ia bisa mati karena serangan jantung. Hongki memandang tangan Jonghun yang masih menggenggam erat tangannya. Hangat. Rasa hangatnya menjalar sampai ke dalam hatinya paling dalam. Ia merasakan itu, rasa mengelitik yang begitu menyenangkan di dalam dadanya. Harapan. Jonghun, dia bisa memberikan harapan itu padanya.   
“Sudah sejauh ini harusnya kau sudah mengerti, kan?”   
Hongki mengulas senyum, ia membalas genggaman tangan Jonghun dengan memberikan remasan kecil. Mencoba menyalurkan segenap rasanya. Memberitahu pemilik tangan yang bertaut dengannya itu segenap hatinya. Mungkin sekarang ini, mereka memang belum tahu harus melakukan apa dan bagaimana nantinya. Namun ada satu hal yang jelas. Telah dimengerti oleh keduannya. Di sini.. mereka saling memiliki satu sama lain. 

It’s u..  
Your’re The One..  
Please, always be mine..  
You and Me..  
Love.. Love.. Love..  
Forever..

 

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading.. ^^ meski enggak yakin banyak pris yang bakal lewat disini tapi.. well.. Saya resmi pindahan di AO3!!!


End file.
